Never Leave Your Side
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: A Talk At The Park During the Daylight and Love Comes at Night, What a Wonderful Day No? .:Chao XinXMei-Mei/Chao Xin X Mei-Mei and WalesXSophie/Wales X Sophie:. ONE-SHOT


**Never Leave My Side**

Me: Yep, my other laptop has a virus, so um…. I'll be using my back-up laptop! Hehe… Sophie and Wales will be kinda OOC in this fic… Don't own MFB, enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm…" Sophie said to herself, "Wales…"

"What about him?" asked Mei-Mei curiously.

The Chinese Representatives and Team Excalibur have grown close ever since the battle against Dashan and Julian. Mei-Mei and Sophie-being the only girls on both teams-became close friends after an awkward silence between the two.

"Weeeell?" Mei-Mei asked impatiently.

"Umm… Well… It's just… Nothing really," Sophie replied, laughing nervously, a light tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Oh common it's gotta be something!"

"Umm… Battle strategies," Sophie lied.

Mei-Mei sighed, "Battle strategies? Why now? I mean the Beyblade World Championship's over!"

"For future battles."

Mei-Mei looked over towards Julian, Wales, Klaus, Dashan, Chi-Yun, and Chao Xin, sighing she smiled, "Fine, I'll guess why, but you better tell the truth or I'll just spread a rumor out all around about you!"

Sophie blushed in embarrassment thinking of all the ideas Mei-Mei can get from a lie from her, giving in she would tell her if she was right or wrong.

"You like Wales!" Mei-Mei said happily.

Luckily, the boys weren't able to hear Mei-Mei, in their bickering about something unclear to the girls.

"Y-yeah…" Sophie admitted, flushing red.

"So pretty much on my first try I got it right!"

"And you like Chao Xin!"

Mei-Mei blushed deeply. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Then explain your blushing!"

"Embarrassment!"

"So? You blush when you hear his name!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay! Fine I do, there! Good enough?"

"I guess for now that'd be enough…."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! I was just joking Mei!"

"Uhh… Really?" Mei-Mei asked, dumfounded.

"Maybe…"

"Sophie!"

"Okay! Okay! I won't!"

"Thank you!"

"So Mei, do _you_ have a dark side?" asked Sophie out of the blue.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Mei-Mei replied.

"Do you have any dark secrets or like some bad piece of past?"

"Umm… Well… My parents are divorced…" Mei-Mei muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"So who do you live with?"

"None, I moved on and started to train and live in the Beylin Temple."

"Was it hard?"

"Yeah… Do you have any?"

"Witnessing my parent's death."

"What? What happened to them?"

"Died from a murder…"

"So you escaped?"

"Yes, but I almost couldn't escape… So-"

"I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM~" a familiar young male sang.

"AND WELL, I SCREAM FOR _**BURGURS!**_" another male voice sang.

The two girls turned to the two voices they heard and saw Yu and Ginga marching up on the pathway, Madoka followed awkwardly(Tsubasa stayed back, and gee was that a good thing), sweat dropping.

"Oh I just wonder how they make things so awkward…" Madoka muttered.

"Typical boys," Mei-Mei giggled as the group of three walked out of sight.

"I better get back to Beylin," Mei-Mei said as she stood up, "it's getting late…."

"Yeah, I better get home," Sophie said, "But the boys?"

"Oh don't worry, they'll figure out we left and leave to go back anyways."

"Oh okay, bye Mei!"

"Bye Sophie!"

* * *

Sophie tossed and turned in bed, unable to get any sleep. She sat up and flattened her white nightgown and stared at the moonlight shining into her room, then she slipped on her soft ballet flats and headed downstairs to get a drink.

"Sophie dear, can't sleep?"

She looked up to see her aunt on the couch, book on her lap.

"Yeah…"

Sophie slowly walked into her kitchen and took a glass of water, walking over to a chair in the dining hall, sipping her glass of water.

"Wales…" she muttered, closing her eyes.

Looking at her bey; Grand Cetus, she sighed, "Do dreams really come true Cetus?"

Suddenly a knock was heard. Sophie walked towards the large glass window and touched it. Closing her eyes again, she started to think of many different soothing melodies.

"Sophie dear, Wales is here!" she heard her aunt say.

Sophie slowly opened her eyes and walked towards the door slowly. Arriving towards it, she saw Wales through the door, and put on a sly smile.

"Wales, how come you're here at this time? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Yes, but I cannot sleep."

"I also cannot sleep actually," Wales replied.

"Come in…." Sophie said as she made room for Wales to walk inside.

As Wales walked in, she shut the door and walked towards the dining room, sitting in the same seat where she left her Grand Cetus and glass of water.

"So Wales, why did you come to my _house_ instead of any others?"

"You're the first person who came into mind."

Sophie blushed, "Okay then…"

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"If you were a boy, how would you ask the love of your life out?"

Sophie was slightly heartbroken, but replied, "I'd just ask her out simply, it'd be easier if she was a close friend or teammate though…"

Wales smiled, "Thanks Sophie, and…. You look nice, even in nightwear."

"Thank you," Sophie replied, blushing madly.

"Sophie?"

"Yes Wales?"

"I always love you, we're Julian's twin jewels, ever since we met, I've love you so… Will you go out with me?"

Sophie stayed silent, but then smiled, "Yes Wales, I'd love too."

* * *

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"Ugh Enlai if that's you trying to prank me again, I'll call Ah-lam!" groaned Mei-Mei.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"Fine!"

She got up and slid open her door, but no one was there.

_It can't be Enlai…_ thought Mei-Mei, _He can't run that fast…._

"…. Huh?"

Mei-Mei froze on the spot, she felt a cold chill come down her spine and a strange presence.

"Wh-wha?"

She closed her eyes and felt cold hands on her wrists, turning around, she saw nothing. Racing onto the courtyard, she blinked away some tears. The night was cold, yet it wasn't as cold as the hands and chills she felt. She looked up and saw a shadow in the distance, fighting nothing, she knew who that was.

"Chao Xin…"

She walked up towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Mei-Mei?"

"Hehe~! Yep!"

"Why are you out here?"

"I think there's a ghost in my room…"

"Seriously Mei-Mei? How can there be ghosts in Beylin Temple?"

"No! Really Chao Xin, I felt a cold chill and cold hands! Trust me!"

"Fine, I trust you."

"Now why are _you_ out here?"

"Training and _sorting out my thoughts,_" he replied.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Relationship thoughts, right?" Mei-Mei asked as if she read his mind.

"What? How did you know?"

"I just know people," Mei-Mei replied, smiling, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Okay, well there's this girl… That's really close to me and I'm not sure if she like me back, what do I do?"

"Well why don't you admit your feelings to this girl and _if_ and I mean _if_ she doesn't like you the same way back, I'm sure you can stay as friends-wait why are you asking me? You've been on many dates and relationships!"

"Because this girl's different…"

"How different?"

"Very."

"And who is she?"

"You."

Mei-Mei blush furiously, "Really?"

"Really," he replied as he gave her a kiss in the moonlight.

* * *

_**I will Never, Ever Leave Your Side, I'd even sacrifice myself for you,**_ the two boys said…

* * *

Me: THERE, I'M DONE! I'M SO PROUD I'VE MADE THIS FIC! SO UMM… NO FLAMES AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!


End file.
